


The Five-Year Engagement

by kansaskissedlips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansaskissedlips/pseuds/kansaskissedlips
Summary: Castiel reminds Sam of an important date.





	The Five-Year Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2012: https://kansaskissedlips.tumblr.com/post/34717400636/the-five-year-engagement

"Hello, Samuel." Castiel appears behind the younger Winchester, clearly startling him out of his research - he drops his pen and jumps a little, turning in his chair to regard the angel.

"Hey, Cas," Sam replies, voice tired. He's spent the past few days doing nothing but fight with his brother over his God damn vampire friend - Benny. For the time being, they've split up to do their research separately - Sam knows he's pushing Dean, and Dean knows he's pushing Sam.

"You look stressed," Castiel points out, hovering over the human slightly. He hasn't been the same since Purgatory, but he's trying to cope the best he  _can_. And the way he's doing that? Talking to Sam. He offers a different perspective than Dean, since he wasn't actually there. It's refreshing.

Sam looks up, smiling a little, dimples appearing for a split second. "Yeah? I am, a little bit. Why are you here?"

Castiel cocks his head to the side, regarding Sam with an expression both confusion and incredulity. "It's our anniversary, Sam."

Sam's hazel eyes widen, a small blush appearing on the bridge of his nose, spreading to his cheeks. He pushes his hair back, looking stunned. "Uh...what?" He rises from the chair, smoothing out his plaid shirt and his jeans - wrinkled from sitting for so long.

Castiel smiles at the human, quite enjoying the flush on Sam's cheeks. "We met five years ago today, Sam. Halloween day, 2008. Isn't five years a milestone or something?"

Sam swallows hard. "Uh, yeah. If...if you're, uh...dating the person or married to the person, I guess five years - or any number of years - is pretty important." He knows he's still blushing - and Christ, he's a  _grown_  man - a simple comment shouldn't rattle him like this.

"I feel like the things we've been through in the five years we've known each other could easily rival that of any married couple," Castiel murmurs. And then he's reaching out, squeezing Sam's arm lightly. "I suppose I just wanted to tell you how much you mean to me."

Sam bites his lip, looking down. "O-Oh," he breathes. "I...I appreciate your friendship, too, Cas." He can't help that his voice is low now - an almost-whisper.

Castiel smiles, moves closer to Sam. "Why are you nervous?"

"Uh, I don't know. I guess...I never really thought about us like that before. You're...uh, the only friend I've had in my life for this long, minus Dean. Uh, God...sorry, Cas...I know you're just being sweet..." Sam's eyes sting and God, it's over the stupidest thing. He shouldn't be so emotional towards this. But the more he thinks about it, the more he realizes just how special or important certain moments over the past five years have been. How much they mean to him.

Castiel reaches out, grazes Sam's cheek with the pad of his fingers. "I made you something," he murmurs softly. "Actually, I made it in Purgatory. It's carved from the bark of a tree there."

Sam swallows hard, entirely focused on that hand on his cheek now. "Cas," he says softly, "Cas, you don't have to give me anything. I mean, I didn't realize - I didn't get you - "

Castiel chuckles, removes his hand from Sam's cheek, and reaches into the pocket of his trench coat. He produces a necklace - with a small wooden cross dangling from the end. "Wood is the traditional gift for a five-year anniversary," he says softly. He takes Sam's hand, unfurls it, and carefully places the object in the palm of his hand, before closing Sam's fingers over it, laying his own hand on Sam's. 

Sam almost loses it - a small noise escapes his lips, and he's titling his head down, trying to hide the warm tears stinging his eyes. He clutches at the necklace, revels in the softness of Castiel's hand over his own. 

"And a cross because you've always had faith, Sam. Even in me - even when my own was lost. I thank you for that." Castiel leans up, gently brushes his lips over Sam's burning cheek. 

The lips on his cheek drives Sam to press closer, pulls the angel into his arms, and hug him, burying his face down into his neck. It's embarrassing, but he's incredibly overwhelmed at the small gesture.

Castiel sighs softly, brings a hand up to Sam's hair, gently strokes it. "Always so sweet, Sam. Even after all you've been through."

"I don't know how I could repay you," Sam whispers through his tear-strained voice.

Castiel's silent for a moment, the hand stilling in Sam's hair. And then he's pulling back so he can look at the human. "Perhaps you could kiss me," he murmurs, blue eyes now blazing with something else - something other than friendship.

And Sam?

He's only too happy to oblige that request, as he leans forward, claims Castiel's lips in their first kiss - and the first of many more to come.


End file.
